


~ Not a thing for a king ~

by DieroteRosine



Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HappyBirthdayHinata, Alcohol, Birthday Presents, Condoms, Hinatas Birthday Party, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, Watari and Yahaba are bros, Watari is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Watari couldn't explain how on earth he was standing in the Hinatas' garden, attending Shoyo Hinata's birthday party. Had he ever exchanged a word with the hyperactive boy, who was jumping around happily and serving his guests?No, most likely not._______In which Watari is very confused with his life, this party and Yahaba in general.
Relationships: Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru, Watari Shinji/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795744
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	~ Not a thing for a king ~

Watari had always been kind to all of his fellow human beings and actually did so without any ulterior motives. He was a calmer, more courteous man - he could even stand with Yahaba when he had one of his quirks again - which has happened far too often lately. 

He got along with his teammates and treated opposing volleyball players with due respect. Damn, he'd even tried to cheer Kyoutani up when he missed a point. Kyoutani had then only tried to murder him with glances, but hey, the will was what mattered.

Still, Watari couldn't explain how on earth he was standing in the Hinatas' garden, attending Shoyo Hinata's birthday party. Had he ever exchanged a word with the hyperactive boy, who was jumping around happily and serving his guests?

No, most likely not.

Still, he had received an invitation for some reason. Why him?  
"Because you're such a nice guy!" Hinata had screamed and then handed him the piece of paper. Watari really hadn't expected anything like that, but then he thanked him with a smile and immediately thought about what he could give the boy.  
He knew pretty much nothing about him.

The end result was a lame voucher, a bouquet, and a box of chocolates from his parents' shop, but Hinata had looked at his presents as if they were gifts from God himself.  
"Thank you!" He had squeaked and accepted them carefully.  
"You and Iwaizumi, you are the only one on your team who brought me something."

Watari had been unable to resist a side glance at Yahaba and Oikawa, who were both trying to get the party's attention, and sighed.  
Then he looked around the party and noticed that he was probably not the only one kinda who wondered why he was invited or what he was doing here in general.

Nevertheless, many small discussion groups were formed, which consisted of the most colorful mixes of teams, because there was one thing in common here: volleyball and stories about training.  
And apparently there were more than enough of them.

There was Bokuto from Fukurodani, for example, who laughingly told about how a Nekoma player had been stuck in a tree for several hours because another player had forgotten him up there.  
The Nekoma captain didn't look amused at all about that story, as did the rest of the people concerned.  
Only Bokuto had the time of his life.

Then there was the group around Oikawa. Watari's captain had taken a flashlight, though it was just getting dark, and was holding it under his chin as he reenacted scenes from their last match against Shiratorizawa and how he was able to fight off the demon spirit called Ushiwaka on his own.  
Watari frowned because he remembered this story somewhat differently - Oikawa had come to them after the confrontation, crying, and had thrown himself on Iwaizumi's neck. 

Watari went on and listened briefly to a very colorful group with Sugawara from Karasuno complaining to one player from Nekoma and Iwaizumi, that Hinata and Kageyama have only been arguing lately.  
"I know how you have to feel," said the one from Nekoma, grumpy and rolling his eyes.  
“Lev is just impossible at the moment. He always runs away from me, but I only want the best for him! "  
"Freedom is what they need above all," Iwaizumi interfered busily and received a nod from both sides.  
This is the union of the team mothers, shot through Watari's head and he shuddered as he went on.

After wandering around for another ten minutes he stopped at the Hollywood swing and sat down against the tree. He briefly enjoyed the cool breeze and the many different quiet conversations around him and only closed his eyes for a moment when someone sat next to him. Watari didn't have to open his eyes to know who that someone was, because he heard his annoyed snort.

"What is it, Yahaba?" He asked with his eyes closed.  
"These kids here are all really stupid. I can't believe this." His best friend grumbled and Watari tiredly opened his eyes to look at Yahaba, who was studying him and screwing up his mouth.  
,,Hm?"  
"Sorry, Watari, but I have to do that, don't kick me please." he said, leaning forward and kissing his best friend on the lips.  
"Yahaba!" Watari hissed and pushed him away. "Man, you taste like the whole bar. Don't kiss me, when I'm going to smell like beer after that."

Yahaba was grinning wryly. "Sorry bro, but now Oikawa has to drink from a condom for the rest of the evening! So I guess that's a win, huh?" He said enthusiastically and ran back to the crowd, where some of their friends laughed at the task for Oikawa. 

Watari remained seated shaking his head and only heard Oikawa bravely shouting, "Not a thing for a king!"

**Author's Note:**

> In Part 5 of the series Terushima tries to flirt with Kenma and he isn't really happy with it.


End file.
